Angel Bailey sequel
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: Bailey changes her name to Angel and starts her own business with the help of Doyle and a few others too. How different will season 1 – 5 be when it's Bailey instead of Angel? Read and review. Note: Angelus is still going to pop in at random times. Warning: Spanking
1. Chapter 1: The City of Angels

Angel

Sequel to Bailey

Summary : Bailey changes her name to Angel and starts her own business with the help of Doyle and a few others too. How different will season 1 – 5 be when it's Bailey instead of Angel? Read and find out.

Note: Angelus is still going to pop in at random times. So will Penn and Toby.

Warnings: Spanking in later chapters.

Chapter one: The city of Angel's.

Two weeks after the end of the last story:

Bailey was reading..When wasn't she reading! She was always reading to learn new things. Information on demons and regular things too. Then one night she randomly looked up her Sire's name on the internet and found out that Angelus in English was Angel. She liked that. And so she decided that she would call herself Angel. It wasn't to mock her Sire. It was kinda a way for her to keep him with her always. Because their name was the same. Angelus and Angel. They now shared something together.

When she told Spike he laughed his ass off saying that Angelus was gonna have a bloody fit.

Angelus stopped by every once and a while. Unannounced of course. He liked to surprise them. Appearing out of nowhere was a nasty talent of his.

The newly named Angel went out to a bar with Doyle that night. They mingled while handing out business cards. There was a girl there that Angel liked. They started talking and Angel learned that the girls name was Cordelia. Cordy told Angel all about herself and her troubles. Angel told her that she was starting a business and that if she needed something to do then she could come work for her. Cordy agreed that she would stop by sometime.

And Angel went on her way with Doyle by her side now.

She had killed several vampires and Demons withing the last month. She was very proud of herself.

Doyle went home to his place and Angel went home too.

After rambling for a while to Spike he made a growling noise "You know pet..I think your getting a big head here. Tone it down a bit." Spike said of her new attitude.

Angel glared at him "Your not the boss of me Spike. I'm not even doing anything." she said annoyed.

Spike raised a brow at her in warning "Watch it you little brat. Wouldn't want me to tan that pretty little hide of yours now would you?" he asked.

"You can't do that!" she glared.

"Keep pushing me." was Spike's only answer to that.

Angel decided to go to her room and NOT push it. She didn't really care to find out if Spike would really do it.

Spike pulled out his cell and pressed 1 on his speed dial.

The phone rings and Angelus picks up on the other end "Yes?" he sounded a bit annoyed.

"This a bad time?" Spike asked there was silence for a second then a sigh.

"No William...I was just busy drawing and your brother won't sit still...did you need something precious?" Angelus asked and Spike cringed as Angelus called him that.

"Well...Bits developed a slight attitude problem...and she changed her name." Spike said he felt as if he were tattling but he didn't know what else to do. He didn't have permission to punish her.

"She changed her name? What did she change it to?" Angelus asked curious.

Spike snickered "Oh you'll love this one daddy...she looked up your name and found that it's the french word for Angel so now she'll bloody well calling herself Angel." Spike said.

Angelus raised a brow at that not sure if he approved or objected. Then addressed the other comment he had made when asked what was wrong.

"So she's developed an attitude problem has she? How big of an attitude problem?" he asked.

"Just a bit of one..not that bad yet. That night I told you about Doyle I left out the part where she shoved me and ordered me to be nice." Spike said.

Angelus seemed amused at that "So she's getting bossy is she?" he asked.

"Yeah...you could say that." Spike said.

"And you've done nothing about it I assume." Angelus said.

Spike snorted "What pray tell was I suppose to do? Not like I can put her over my knee." Spike said.

Angelus was quiet for a moment then said "Alright William...I asked you to protect her...but now I see that me not being around is going to cause some...undesired effect on her. So here's what going to happen. The next time we meet I will give you a list of rules for her. And if she breaks them there will be instructions for you. For certain rules broken you will spank her. And for others broken it will be I that comes over to punish her. And when I say your going to spank her I mean that you will bare her little bottom put her over your knee and blister her little butt. And it needs to hurt. Otherwise it will do no good. A spanking is suppose to hurt. And I expect you to carry out her spankings the same as I would. I don't care what you use on her. You can use your hand or another implement if you wish. She needs to understand that though she is the vampire with a soul she is still a child and she needs to show respect. Now do you understand what I just said?" he asked.

"Yeah." Spike said he should have known that was gonna happen.

"Was there anything else?" Angelus asked.

"No sire." Spike said.

"Right then.. I have to go now I love you baby. Give my love to Bailey." Angelus said.

"I will. Love you too Sire." Spike said feeling stupid for saying it but then hung up the phone.

Cordy showed up a couple days later and Angel with a big smile on her face introduced her. At which point Cordy said she knew all about monsters and stuff because she had fought them too during high School. She was friends with Buffy and that's when Spike remembered meeting her back when he had a soul. He rolled his eyes remembering the spoiled little bitch. Then her grace announced that Cordy would now be working with them and Spike stared at her..Just like that? She wasn't going to talk about it first or maybe ASK if that was okay with anyone else? Spike was really starting to lose his patience now.

He was eager three nights later as he left to meet with Angelus.

Now in the ally he waited he knew when Angelus arrived. Mainly because no one else was brave enough to grab his ass from behind. Spike jumped turning around and Angelus pinned him against the wall giving him a passionate kiss in greeting. His hand gently cupped Spike's ass.

When Angelus broke the kiss about a century later Spike took the paper handed out to him.

He looked over the rules.

"The first three are things that you will punish her for if she brakes them. The last three are things that I will punish her for so you'll be calling me if she brakes them." Angelus informed.

Rule one: was No disrespect or backtalk.

Rule Two: No disobedience.

Rule three: was that she wasn't to leave without informing Spike where she was going.

Rule four: Was that she wasn't EVER to fight on her own. She had to have at least one person with her helping.

Rule five: She was never to lie to Spike. Or deceive him in any way.

Rule Six: Was that she was to obey Spike.

And Spike had a rule too..

"Your to call me and tell me every time that you have to punish her. I want to when and why. And if I think she needs another round from me then she will get one." Angelus informed then added "If I need to enter I will do it from the sewer entrance." Angelus said he leaned in for another kiss then.

Once Angelus released his lips this time he asked "Tell me everything."

"New girl started this week. Bit didn't even tell me before the stupid cow showed up ready to work. Would have liked at least a little warning." Spike said.

Angelus nodded "She needs to inform you if she's going to make a decision like that. Her choices affect more then just her. Your in change here. Not her. And you need to show her that. You are too soft with her William." he said then took the paper back took out a pen and added another rule then handed it back to him. " You will punish her if she breaks rule 7. And then you will call me and I will punish her as well. She needs to respect your authority." Angelus said.

Spike looked at rule 7: Ask Spike for permission before making any decisions.

Spike looked up at Angelus "You really think that she's going to go along with all this?"

Angelus smirked "I expect you to let her know that it's not up for debate. This isn't optional. That's the first thing you need to tell her. If she protests then your not to repeat yourself. Your to call me. Do you understand?" Angelus asked.

Spike nodded obediently.

Angelus gave a sweet smile then he leaned in for more kisses. They made out there in the ally.

Once back at the apartment Spike gave the list to Bailey who screamed at him that it wasn't fair. At which point he told her that it wasn't up for debate and then threatened her "Don't make me call Angelus!" which was the worst thing he could do.

Her eyes widened and she shut up agreeing to follow the rules. Then he sent her to the corner for raising her voice to him. She raised a brow at that but then Spike turned her and swatted her bottom three times and put her in the corner himself "Now I said to put your nose in the corner. You can stand there until I tell you to get out." he said sternly then went to sit down and watch the clock. It was strange but he felt that he would get used to the role of temporary guardian.

He could see that she was getting close to the humans. Cordelia and Doyle. Their latest adventure had been Cordelia's haunted house. Spike was happy that Bailey had friends other then him. But she was also starting to act like Cordelia. Who had pretty much become a close friend to her. She was such a little girl now. Well she was always a little girl. But now she was more girly then before. She had even wanted to paint her walls pink. Spike of course had said no to that. It was his room too!

He trained with her daily. She was still learning and she was getting better. She was even starting to have fun with it. That made Spike smile. He himself still wasn't all that close to the others. Doyle was alright. Half demon half human. But he seemed to have a past that he didn't want to talk about. Seemed more interested in helping Bailey...and the annoying bit had gotten with Cordy and made blasted cards naming the business Angel investigations and then in small print above the number they had come up with a slogan that made Spike cringe...' we help the helpless'. Angelus had laughed his bloody ass off when Spike had told him that. Spike had hung up on him after that.

Done reminising he noticed that ten minutes had passed and called to the pouting fledge in the corner "Come here pet." She turned around and went over to him and he pulled her into his lap "Listen to me...things ARE going to change around here. Weather you like it or not. So you'd best just follow the rules alright? I don't wanna have to spank you." Spike said.

Angel nodded "Okay..I'm sorry Spike." she apologized because it had been mean of her to scream at him.

He hugged her "It's alright pet..just get those rules in your head and don't break me." Spike said.

Angel nodded and then said "Wake me up if we get any calls." she said then went to take a nap.

Spike stayed seated on the chair to watch her sleep.

TBC

I was just setting the ground in this chapter...more to come.

Next time: A Demon cult called the scourge comes and Bailey is faced with the possibility of having to give her life to save a horde of innocent demons that are also half human. Will she sacrifice herself? Or will someone else give their life so that she won't have to? Spoilers for the episode Hero.

I will update as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

Angel

Summary: Some stuff from the episode Hero and someone gets killed off but it's not Doyle..it's not Spike and it's not Bailey...Oh and it's not Angelus either...

Note: I am also working on chapter two of Kathy returns...I don't know if any of you are reading that but if you are then chapter two is coming soon.

Chapter Two: Hero

Bailey was with Doyle and Cordy and a pack of half human half demon people..Spike had left after hearing about how they were dealing with the scourge...Bailey figured he was going to talk to Angelus about it. But he hadn't returned yet. She was helping them onto a ship so that they could get away...she had manged to bribe the human that owned the boat and now the half breeds had a safe place to go now. The boat would take them away from harm. But suddenly things changed...apparently it was a trick. The scourge had set them up and were now lowering some kind of weapon into the ship..Bailey, Doyle and Cordy were standing on a railing above the demons and Bailey was shocked...she hadn't expected this. Nearly every time she had faced something bad Angelus had been a huge help...now he wasn't there...Doyle explained what the weapon was and what it would do..Bailey looked down at the people...the innocent faces...she couldn't let them be destroyed by this weapon...she looked over at the weapon.."I have to disarm that thing..." she said..Doyle interfered then "You'll never survive...it'll take you with it..." he warned.

"I don't car! I'm not gonna let these people die." she said...

Doyle could see the little girl's thoughts...she had become a good friend of his...but she was so young and innocent that for her to have the destiny of the vampire with a soul was almost tragic. She was too young. Doyle grabbed her shoulder "The good fight yeah?" She nodded her head "you never know until you been tested.." he said then he lifted her up off her feet to stop her from lunging at the weapon she struggled in his arms and suddenly Penn was there...right next to them...he took Bailey from the Irish demon and kissed her cheek...then he whispered in her ear "It won't be you..." he kissed her again and then they both saw Angelus and Spike come in now...Penn lifted Bailey up and threw her off the railing..Angelus was able to catch her...he hadn't made it to the ladder yet...Penn looked down at them right at his sire..."I love you Angelus...I've always loved you..." he said then Angelus set Bailey down "NO!...PENN!" He ran for the ladder but he was too late...Penn had already jumped onto the weapon...Angelus climbed the ladder about to jump and rescue his childe...he didn't care about the demon half breeds...he only wanted his boy safe...Doyle stopped him "You can't...it's too late...it you go now...it'll only take you from her too." Doyle said honestly. Bailey screamed up at Penn..."Penn..no!" she began to cry and Spike picked her up not knowing what else to do everyone shielded their eyes from the light but Angelus couldn't take his eyes off of Penn...he watched as Penn disarmed the weapon and then he disintegrated into dust and Angelus with his mouth slightly open in shock and pain he crumpled to his knees and gazed at where his childe had once been...he could feel it...the boy was gone...his Penn...his proud puritan was no more. His first childe was gone...and it shattered his unbeating heart.

Bailey cried against Spike and Spike had tears in his eyes too...his vampire brother was gone. Had saved a bunch of demons so that Bailey wouldn't have too. And he knew that was the ONLY reason Penn had done it. To spare Bailey from having to do it. He could barely look at Angelus right now. His Sire was crushed by the loss...Spike wasn't sure that he would recover from this. Angelus had lost Drusilla...but Drusilla was his least favorite childe...and though Bailey was his baby...Penn and Spike were his favorites...and now Penn was gone.

Spike walked out with Bailey in his arms...he didn't want to do this anymore...he didn't want her to be the vampire with a soul...not if it meant losing someone they cared about. Doyle was suddenly by their side and Cordy was there too...and though she hadn't ever known Penn there were tears in her eyes because of how Angelus had reacted to it...they knew that Angelus needed time to be alone now.

Once back at home Spike set Bailey on her bed to cry. He held her til she was asleep and then he sat in his chair and feel asleep on accident.

After losing Penn Angelus mourned his childe and then slowly made his way home...he told Toby who was saddened by the news but he hadn't had much time with Penn. Angelus spent hours in his study looking at drawings of Penn and then he couldn't look at them anymore...he put them away and vowed to never take them out again. His beautiful boy was gone. And now Angelus made a choice...this was over...he was done playing this game. It wouldn't continue.

Spike was still sleeping when Angelus came in.. Angelus went over and kicked his feet "William wake up." he growled and Spike jumped awake seeing his sire..Angelus went over to the bed and lifted Bailey up into his arms...she woke instantly grumbling "What...Angelus? What are you doing?" she asked and squirmed to get down but he set her firmly on his hip "We are leaving...your both coming home...and you..." he said to Bailey "Are finished being the vampire with a soul...I'm not playing this game any longer." he said.

She squirmed harder and then she moved fast and hard using the skills she'd learned from Spike...she punched Angelus hard and then propelled herself over his head ran grabbed a stack and spun around in time to see him turn to her...the stake poised in the air they both stood...glaring each daring the other to make a move. Spike's eyes widened at this..."Bailey...Pet...listen to me...just...put that down...I know what I taught you...and I can tell you that I'm no match for him...you won't be either...you don't stand a chance against him. Just put the stake down. There'll be no dusting here. I'M not ever that good. Come on...show me you have a brain pet...put it down..." Spike tried to convince her..

Doyle heard the ruckus and came down and was now standing beside Bailey curious about what was going on. "Your outnumber." she dared to say to Angelus...he snorted "And your outmatched."

"Are you gonna help me Spike?" Bailey asked.

Spike was torn...but then he looked at his Sire and remember last time...he had done his best..used all his skills...and it had still done no good at all. There was point in trying again.

Bailey Realized that Spike wasn't going to help her. "If you think I'm not willing to do it then your wrong." she said to Angelus. Who smirked at that "Oh I know you'd do it Princess...only you are that daring...my brave little girl...you never know when to back down...not even when you know you'll lose." Angelus said amused.

"That's me...miss never give up." Bailey smirked back neither of them moved.

Doyle had a vision then...Bailey looked over at him when Doyle came out of it Angelus said "No...whatever is it...whatever you saw..keep it to yourself...she's out of the business now." Angelus growled.

"The hell I am...you can't make the choice for me...otherwise you never would have let me do this in the first place...this is my destiny and you know you have no control over it." Bailey growled.

Spike winced "Uh...princess...word of advice? Shut it...before you land yourself in more trouble then you can handle...you won't win this." Spike informed trying to help.

"Watch me." she said simply ready to strike with the steak if either of them came near her..."One chance Angelus...take Spike and get out of here...or I'll dust you both...I have duty to these people...and you will not stop me." Bailey glared.

Doyle grabbed an Ax in case he needed to help. Angelus knew her skills weren't good enough but he didn't know about the other demon...and they didn't need anyone else coming to help. Angelus grabbed William and headed out. He shoved him down into the sewer and turned to warn her "This isn't over baby...you remember this moment...the moment where I walked away...because I'm not doing it for my sake...I'm doing it for yours...I don't need you trying to fight with me...if you want my help all you have to do is call. We'll see how things go for another week...and then if I still think you need to come home...then by all that's unholy little girl weather you like it or not you WILL come home. I need your brother tonight...he'll be back tomorrow. And then I'll deal with that attitude of yours...little girls who get too big for their britches get them taken down for a bare bottom spanking...keep that in mind...see you tomorrow honey..." Angelus said with a false grin and then left taking Spike home to the mansion.

He made love to Spike several times...a few tears were shed for the fallen Penn during the love making. Half the time it was gentle and the other half it was almost savage. They both needed it.

Meanwhile Wolfram and heart were working on resurrecting someone. Someone to help drive Bailey crazy. Someone that was once a vampire but would be brought back as a human. A dying human...just to make it more painful for Bailey.

TBC...

No I am not bringing back Darla...it's gonna be someone else...

I haven't decided yet but right now it's either gonna be Drusilla...or Penn.

Oh and Gunn and Wesley are probably gonna show up soon...since she already knew Gunn he's probably just gonna jump right in...as for Wesley...I don't know...maybe he decides to stay and help because he had nothing better to do and Bailey needs the help.


	3. Chapter 3: For love

Angel

The next chapter is here but first a rant. You may skip if you want to. Just scroll down to chapter three. I will understand lol.

MY RANT: Sorry guys but I feel I should respond to a reviewer that calls themselves Educated Person I am REALLY getting sick and tired of this person commenting. IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY STORIES THEN GROW A BRAIN AND STOP READING THEM! I GET IT..YOU DON'T LIKE MY STUFF..BUT YOU KNOW WHAT...OTHER PEOPLE DO! I AM NOT GONNA STOP WRITING JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES. I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE DESPITE YOU OR ANYONE ELSE TELLING ME THAT YOU DON'T LIKE IT. YOUR COMMENTS ARE MEAN AND UNCARING. FANFICTION . NET IS A PLACE WHERE THE WRITER CAN DO WHAT THEY WANT WITH THE STORY AND THE CHARACTERS..THAT INCLUDES ADDING YOUR OWN CHARACTERS. I WILL PUT WHAT I WANT IN MY FANFICS AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT THEN STOP READING THEM...IT'S BEYOND STUPID TO READ SOMETHING YOU KNOW YOUR NOT GONNA LIKE JUST SO THAT YOU CAN COMPLAIN ABOUT SOMETHING! THE FIRST COMMENT YOU MADE THAT I READ WAS THIS ONE :

"How can I say this without hurting your feelings, I think you only write your fan fictions only for your self to read. I don't appreciate how you'd mutilate a perfectly good episode. Honey I'm sorry but I just am unimpressed. Your stories had me wishing I hadn't wasted any time reading half of one hoping it would pick up sooner or later. I didn't. If you want my advice, and I'm pretty sure by now you don't, other people don't think the same way you do. If you like your stories then at least keep them in your room with you not on a website where people who can't afford books or comics to know that the Buffyverse and Angelverse still lives on. That's why we come to this website. To read realistic scenarios of scenes they left out of the series, and what happens after the fall. It's not just what's in your mind that matters to absolutely everyone else. If you just like seeing your story on the computer then save it on a file or something. P.S It's to cheesy and unoriginal for my taste. I didn't still think it was yours." OKAY FIRST OF ALL I AM NOT GONNA LEAVE FANFICTION JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LIKE MY STUFF...I'M NOT HERE FOR YOU. I AM HERE FOR MY FANS! AND APPARENTLY YOU DIDN'T SEE THEIR REVIEWS BECAUSE THEY LOVE MY STUFF. AND I'M GONNA STAY AND KEEP WRITING FOR THEM NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK. SECOND WHO SAYS THAT FANFICTION HAS TO BE WRITEN WITH REALISTIC SCENARIOS? VAMPIRES AREN'T REALISTIC IN THE FIRST PLACE SO THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE DIDN'T EVEN STICK TO THOSE RULES IN FACT THERE ARE NO RULES FOR CREATIVE WRITING. MY IDEA'S ARE ORIGINAL AND HAVE MUCH BETTER ENDINGS THEN THE ORIGINAL STUFF. LIKE WITH CONNOR...AT LEAST IN MY STORIES I GIVE HIM A CHANCE. JOSS WHEATEN THREW HIM IN AND THEN PUT HIM THROUGH HELL AND MADE EVERYONE HATE HIM. AS FOR WRITING THEM JUST FOR ME...HONEY I DID THAT FOR YEARS AND THEN I PUT SOME ON HERE AND GUESS WHAT? PEOPLE LOVE THEM! I DON'T PUT THESE UP JUST FOR ME THOUGH I WILL ADMIT THAT I DO GO BACK AND READ THEM SOMETIMES. I UPDATE THEM FOR THE FANS. AND I'M NOT GONNA STOP. CAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? IF I DID MY FANS WOULD REALLY HATE YOU. PLUS..I JUST DON'T FEEL LIKE STOPPING. I AM A REAL WRITER. ONE PERSON NOT LIKING MY STUFF ISN'T GONNA STOP ME. NO REAL WRITER LETS ONE PERSON OR EVEN TEN INTIMIDATE THEM INTO QUITING.

Second comment: "I hate all your stories. Bad plots. Not enough angst or witty me an asshole? Fine. I just think I'm spoiled by good movies and story boards." First of all if they hate all my stories why are they wasting my time and theirs by leaving a nasty review? And second of all who said anything about asshole? I mean seriously what is that about? And third I highly doubt that this person read ALL of my stories...as for bad plots...a bad plot is what happened in the actual show...at least I don't put my characters through hell and then send them there. At least MY version has happy stuff in it too..only a few sad parts and almost EVERY time I kill someone off I find some way to bring them back...and I clearly state enough times that if you don't like what's in the summary then DON'T read the story and if you read it anyway then you have no right to complain...I think this person commented because 1. they had nothing better to do then to bash a good story. Don't get me wrong I don't mind bad reviews but this one just got to me cause of the wording..it's nasty and confusing. PLUS THEY DON'T LIKE MY STUFF AND THEY STILL READ AND COMMENT WHICH IS STUPID. SO 'EDUCATED PERSON' IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES STOP READING THEM AND STOP LEAVING STUPID COMMENTS THAT WASTE BOTH OUR TIME...JUST SHUT UP..STOP READING MY STORIES AND MOVE ON TO STORIES THAT YOU WILL LIKE AND LEAVE ME AND MY READERS ALONE! YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT THAT 'EDUCATED' IF YOUR SITTING THERE READING THE STORIES OF AN AUTHOR YOU SUPPOSEDLY DON'T LIKE. IF YOU DON'T LIKE ANY OF MY STUFF WHY ARE YOU STILL WASTING TIME READING MY STORIES! JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY! ALL YOUR DOING IS ANNOYING ME. PERSONALLY I THINK YOUR JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE I HAVE SUCH A HUGE IMAGINATION. AND I CAN COME UP WITH SOME REALLY ORIGNIAL FANFICS. YOU WON'T FIND STORIES LIKE MINE ANYWHERE ELSE ON HERE. SO A LOT OF MY PLOTS ARE ORGINIAL. AU MEANS ALTERNATE UNIVERSE WHICH MEANS THAT I CHANGED SOMETHING IN THE ORIGINAL PLOT AND CREATED MY OWN 'WORLD' SO THE CHARACTERS WOULD HAVE A BETTER LIFE. AND THANKS TO YOU I DECIDED TO GET OUT OF MY LAZY STREAK AND UPDATE THE STORIES THAT YOU DIDN'T LIKE...BECAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT DID LIKE THEM. AND BTW...I'M PRETTY SURE I KNOW WHO YOU ARE. AND IN MY PERSONAL OPINION AFTER SEASON 3 OF ANGEL THE SHOW PRETTY MUCH SUCKS. AND AS FOR BUFFY SHE'S A SELFISH LITTLE BITCH WHO GETS WHATEVER SHE WANTS JUST BECAUSE SHE'S THE SLAYER. SHE BITCHED AND MOANED WHEN THERE WAS A CHANCE THAT DAWN MIGHT HAVE TO DIE FOR THE WORLD TO BE SAVED BUT YET WHEN CORDY WAS EVIL ANGEL WAS FACED WITH THE FACT THAT HE MIGHT HAVE TO KILL HER AND HE WAS WILLING TO KILL THE WOMAN HE LOVED TO SAVE THE WORLD. HE WOULD HAVE HATED IT BUT HE WOULD HAVE DO IT WITHOUT BITCHING AND MOANING AND HE WOULDN'T HAVE QUIT AFTER THAT LIKE BUFFY THREATENED TO. WITH ANGEL THAT'S WHY MOST OF MY STUFF IS AU. BECAUSE ANGEL DESERVES A CHANCE TO BE CONNOR'S FATHER AFTER ALL THE CRAP HE WENT THROUGH WITH BUFFY AND LOSING DOYLE AND CORDY AND FRED AND PRETTY MUCH EVERYONE ELSE IN THE SHOW! I LIKED THE CHARACTES BUT APPRENTLY JOSS WHEATON DIDN'T. BECAUSE BY THE END OF SEASON 5 ANGEL LOST EVERYONE AND HAD NOTHING. THAT'S WHY I CHANGE IT. THIS STORY IS THE SEQUEL TO ANOTHER STORY CALLED BAILEY WHICH IS BASED IN A AU WORLD WHERE ANGELUS NEVER GOT A SOUL..IF YOU KNEW THAT AND READ THAT STORY THEN YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON IN THIS ONE. NORMALLY I WOULDN'T BE LIKE THS BUT IN THE PAST MONTH I LOST BOTH MY AUNT AND MY GRANDPA SO I'M NOT IN THE MOOD TO TOLERATE CRAP LIKE THIS.

Sorry guys...just needed to rant because I couldn't respond to the comments and that person was REALLY starting to piss me off. But it also inspired me to update most of my stories so I will also be working on my other stories including some of the ones I haven't updated in a while..again I'm sorry about the rant. Okay on with the story. This next chapter is for all my fans. :)

I got a request to bring Dru back but I'm not that good at Dru crazy speak so I went with my original idea.

This time: Penn is brought back by Wolfram and heart but Angelus can smell the illness on him. But first Angelus deals with Bailey's attitude problem.

Warning: Spanking duh. Lol

Chapter three: For love.

The next morning Bailey was curled up in her bed sleeping with the covers mostly over her. Angelus came in through the sewer as if he owned the place...well he did own her. So it was about the same thing. He sat on the chair waiting for her to wake up. He set the hairbrush on the table. The one he had brought from his bedroom along with the strap from the office. He got up from the chair not wanting to wait forever..he went over to Bailey and shook her "Princess...wake up honey.." he said in a kind tone.

Bailey whimpered but woke up slowly and then saw him and wondering what he was doing there. She sat up in the bed "Ah..ah ah princess...no running baby..." Angelus murmured then captured her jaw and kissed her lightly on the lips. She looked up at him when the kiss ended and he grinned at her "Time for punishment little one.." he said then picked her up not giving her a change to run or object..she squirmed in his grasp but he held tight and took her over to the chair. He had her pants and underwear down and placed her over his lap. One arm hooked around her waist while the other grabbed the hairbrush "30 with this for the attitude...and then 30 with the strap for being a brat to your brother. Your brother is in charge around here when I am not around...cross him too many times and I will move in here with you to keep you in line myself. Is that clear?" he asked.

Bailey trembled slightly "Yes..."

Angelus brought the brush down hard 30 times on her bare bottom turning it a light shade of red. Then he set it aside. Bailey had tears pricking her eyes and then he picked up the strap and her tears doubled he got a tighter grip on her "I love you baby...but you have to learn to listen to William and stop acting like your so big and bad...cause baby? Your NOT." he said in mild annoyance. Decided that she would get an extra ten licks for daring to challenge him like she did.

He brought the strap down in sharp snaps all over her bottom turning it a darker shade of red with each set of ten. Her bottom blazed and the tears ran down her cheeks and by 30 she was kicking and crying hard but Angelus wasn't done with her yet..."And you also don't challenge daddy young lady!" he scolded and brought the strap down ten more times using vampire strength and she screamed bloody murder through the entire ten. Angelus tossed the strap aside and lifted her off his lap pulled her pajama pants up easily and then she fell into his arms and he pulled her into his lap kissing her head and rocking her as she cried "Shh...my baby...your alright...daddy hates hurting you childe...but you must learn to listen and obey the rules..." Angelus said kissing her again. The rocking soon had her falling asleep again and he sat in the chair with his sleeping baby in his arms...he had missed her.

Two weeks later:

Bailey had been following the rules and Spike was starting to talk more with Cordy and Wesley who was a rough demon hunter but was actually a watcher that had been fired and Bailey had invited him to stay but she at least had the thought to tell Spike before Wes showed up and began work. So far everything went well.

Then one night Bailey was out alone and had a run in with wolfram and heart...they were resurrecting something. She had gone to find out what it was. She made it just in time too. Spike showed up just as she began to fight with Lindsay he didn't look pleased that she had left without saying a word but he was quick to finish off most of the evil lawyers and then by complete accident Bailey twirled her sword and cut Lindsay hand off. She gasped in shock when he fell back holding his hand in pain..her own eyes filled with tears because to her it was akin to torture. It was wrong.

Spike was picking her up then placing her on his hip and he carried her out and back to the hotel. But he didn't spank her for leaving. He thought that he should let it slide because she was devastated about cutting lawyer boys hand off.

A week later they found out what was brought back in that box. They had been dealing with a demon and Spike had talked Angelus into helping them with this one. Toby came along with him. Angelus hadn't wanted to leave the boy alone. Angelus at the moment was searching for something in a book that would help them. Toby was sitting awkwardly waiting. Spike was leaning on the counter trying not to ogle his Sire. And Bailey was in the office that she had claimed for herself and had just hung up the phone. She came out and then the door opened and everyone turned to glance and every jaw dropped as Penn came through the hotel door with Lilah beside him. Lilah left after that.

Penn looked right at his Sire who stood up not sure if he was real or not.

"Penn?" Bailey said shocked.

He turned to her and smirked "Bailey...nice to see you again..did you miss me?" he asked.

"Of course...we all missed you." Bailey said.

"What...how?" Angelus asked.

Penn turned to look at his sire..."Wolfram and heart brought me back."

"Your what they brought back in that box? Wait...why would they do that?" Cordy asked then glanced at Angelus thinking that maybe he had something to do with it.

Angelus went over to Penn and then stopped an inch from him and took a step back as the scent of Penn as a human again filled him ..

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

"Those damn lawyers! They brought him back as a human.." Angelus growled.

Penn smirked "Oh come on Angelus...you can't tell me that you weren't attracted to me as a human."

"That's NOT what I meant boy! I just don't get WHY they made you human." Angelus said looking him over.

"What? No kiss for your lost lover?" Penn asked.

Angelus sighed heavily "Of course baby.." he came over and kissed him fiercely and stiffened and nearly roared as he threw Penn onto the floor his hand was at the boys throat in seconds and Penn iddn't dare move. Angelus was filled with rage.

Bailey came forwards but Spike was there to stop her. "What's wrong?" she asked Spike. Spike could smell it too "He's sick.." Spike said.

"He's not sick...he's dying..." Angelus said angrily and Penn just smirked looking up at Angelus "You didn't know did you? No of course you didn't know. I was sick when I was mortal. A week before you turned me I found out that I was going to die...guess fate stepped in." Penn said

"Or the devil." Bailey muttered and Spike grinned but Swatted her playfully.

Angelus growled "And I will step in again...I will not lose you to mortal illness."

"No!" Penn yelled and ran for the door not wanting to be turned again...but then he hadn't had a choice the first time either. Angelus caught him around the waist and slammed him onto the ground pinned him there with his body. He leaned down moved Penn's face so that he could get to his neck "No..": he whined. "You don't get a say...remember? I'm not gonna let you die...I can't...Penn..baby..I have to do this...for love...for us...I won't stand around and watch you die...I love you too much." Angelus said full of passion and wanting his boy to know that he loved him he then leaned down.

Bailey picked up a tiny statue and threw it. It hit Angelus in his head he winced barely then turned his angry face to her "Princess...daddies busy...don't do that again..." he warned then threw a glare at Spike too then turned back to Penn. He leaned down again and changed face.

"No!" Bailey screamed and leaped towards Angelus but Spike grabbed her and lifted her off her feet her feet kicking in the air..Angelus bit Penn and drank from him then bit into his wrist and put it in Penn's mouth and all done too fast for any of the others to think of anything to do. Penn died again. But he would wake again. Angelus picked up Penn and tossed him over his shoulder happy to have his childe back then called to Toby "Come on Toby..we're going home.." then he turned to Bailey and Spike "I'll be back for you later." Angelus said with a grin and walked out with Toby following him.

He was tired of playing this game. He was tired of not being with them. And he was tired of HIS children being good and helping people. The powers could chose another vampire. Bailey had already done enough and she was too young to do it anyway!

Spike was afraid that he knew what that meant. Looked like it was time to move along.

Angelus came back later that night after Bailey fell asleep. There was a slight argument which ended with William being spanked though it wasn't that bad...it was more of a warning and Spike took it. Shutting his mouth and then packed his and Bailey's things as Angelus picked up Bailey who stayed asleep the entire time. Angelus placed her in the car and they drove for a while ending at one of his many mansions and Angelus placed Bailey in the bed and Toby got in too along with Spike and Angelus put Penn who still hadn't woke up on the couch then went to the bed and for the first time in a long time he slept with Bailey and Spike in the bed..and it felt right...if only Penn would wake up...then Angelus could put him in the bed too and everything would be perfect again. Perhaps tomorrow...Angelus thought as he drifted off to sleep.

TBC...

Again I"m sorry about the rant...and yeah I did kinda change my idea...Bailey's adventure as the vampire with a soul is over...but her story isn't even close to ending yet. I think I'm gonna do one more chapter and then I'll start the third and last part of her story which makes this a trilogy. And the third part will probably be even longer then the first part.

Next time: Penn wakes up and unlife goes back to normal...but what comes next for the fanged five?


	4. Chapter 4 : A Family again

Bailey sequel

I want to end this so that I can start the next section of the Bailey series so this will be the last chapter of this story and the next part will be started soon along with an AU story about Bailey. Also I think that Toby was kind of a bad idea so I will probably kill him off sometime soon unless I get protests. Also this chapter probably won't be too long. And I"m doing other updates today too not just this story.

This time: Penn wakes up and things go back to normal

Chapter 4: A family again.

Penn woke sooner then expected. He was only dead for two days when he woke again.

Bailey had been angry when she had woken with Angelus but he had quickly corrected his girl when she thought to fight him the net morning.

"I'm NOT staying here with you!" she screamed storming to the door.

"The hell your not! You get your ass back here little girl!" he growled in warning.

She didn't waste time looking behind her she opened the door and a second later he lifted her off her feet she began to kick right away and he slammed the door shut and carried the struggling girl to the living room but she was struggling so wildly that he didn't bother going the rest of the way to the study.

Spike was in the living room watching a soap opera but it was during the commercials so he had muted it. Angelus set Bailey on her feet then trapped her at his side and began to swat her little bottom fast and hard. The force of the swats had her yelping instantly and Spike watched a bit annoyed.

After 15 of those swats at vampire strength Bailey had tears in her eyes.

"Angelus do you really need to do that in here?" Spike said with a brow raised at his sire who instantly stopped at the tone and he gave Spike a look that made him want to tremble. "What was that William?" he demanded as he held her tight against his side not letting her go.

Spike gulped and looked away now "Uh...I said...I was going to another room.." he said standing up now.

"SIT back down now." Angelus ordered and Spike automatically obeyed. "Oh Come on Angelus I don't wanna watch this."

"I don't care! You can stay right where you are. It won't kill you to see a spanking." he said then turned his attention back to the little girl in big trouble and began to spank her again with rapid fire swats using vampire strength.

"You just don't know when to quit do you you little brat! Someone needs a reminder of what happens when you push your sire too far." he said and tightened his hold on her and took a seat on a the table placing her firmly over his lap yanking up the knee length skirt she had on and began to lay blistering spanks on her bottom. She began to cry out yelping and jumping hard and began to cry soon even though he was only spanking her over her underwear. Vampire swats were always the worst.

He paused for a second resting his hand on her hot red bottom as she whimpered in tears.

Angelus looked up and growled in annoyance because William had left the room.

For now he put his concentration back on Bailey. He would deal with Spike later.

Angelus looked down at Bailey "Now then...are we ready to remember our place princess?" he asked gently. She nodded feeling so stupid for having challenged him again.

He grinned wickedly "And remind me princess. What happens to naughty childer sired by my hand?" he asked

She whimpered and groaned "They get punished." she pouted.

"Yes...Indeed they do...and what are we never going to do again?" he asked his voice more stern now.

"challenge you..." she answered

He nodded petting her bottom a little "Good girl...now lets make sure the lesson sticks this time." he slipped her underwear down now and then began to slap her bottom sharply once again. He continued for several rounds until he reached 50 she was crying loudly when he finally stopped and pulled up her panties and lowered her skirt he lifted her into his arms now petting her hair and she cried on his shoulder "Shh...shh...my baby...your alright. Daddy may have to ware you out sometimes but he still loves you til dust do us part my sweet. " he vowed.

She cuddled with him until she fell asleep and Angelus held her for a while and then took her up the stairs placing her in the bed and she remained asleep.

Angelus gazed at her for a moment then went searching for Spike.

He punished Spike by making him bend over and take the strap then sent him to bed.

With all of them now in the bed and sleeping Angelus climbed in as well he kissed Bailey then kissed William. Then kissed Penn and then kissed Toby.

TBC...

As I said this is not the end for Bailey but this is the last chapter for the sequel. The next installment is coming soon.

Also I want to make a sidenote: Spike is a bad ass vamp but in this he different because with Angelus as his sire he would have turned out different and he would have developed a healthy fear of his sire and that's why I portray Spike the way that I do in this. He is still like himself but he knows not to cross his sire and in a way he is in love with his sire just the rest of them are.

Also if you guys ever wanna know why I do certain things with characters or events then feel free to ask me. I am happy to explain my reasons. No one asked about Spike but I felt that I needed to explain it a little bit.

Hope you liked it and I know it wasn't that long but at least I finally updated and it's about damn time right? :)


End file.
